


Five Make a Family

by thedre4mwalker



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Gen, Javid is married, M/M, Sprace and newsbians are more background than anything, Theyre great dad’s, They’re trying their best, adoption au, his name is buddy, mentioned a few times in my head so far, oh and Jack’s service dog, that happened in the past but it’ll be brought up for sure, the focus is just these gay dads and their kids, uMMMmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedre4mwalker/pseuds/thedre4mwalker
Summary: Kids were, at least as adults, always on the pair’s mind. Of course, adopting was the go-to. It’s more challenging than they’d expected, but they’ll make it work.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Les Jacobs, David Jacobs & Sarah Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Medda Larkin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), OFC/OMC, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 3





	Five Make a Family

Me? Starting another work while already doing another? Yeah


End file.
